


Легковоспламеняемое

by YellowClown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus not good with words, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Альбус пишет Геллерту пошлые письма, и тот не то чтобы против. Кто против, так это Аберфорт: ему вообще не хочется, чтобы всякие блондинистые засранцы заявлялись в его дом посреди ночи.





	

Плохое настроение было у Геллерта, ох, плохое. Вернее, поначалу-то было хорошее, но потом он столкнулся с одной мелкой надоедливой проблемой, которая заставляла его кипеть внутри уже второй месяц. Имя этой проблемы было Аберфорт.

— Что тебе нужно? — процедил он крайне недовольно. Дверь открыл лишь настолько, чтобы можно было увидеть, кто стоял на крыльце; было понятно, что гостей в доме Дамблдоров он не приветствовал.

— В смысле «что»? — сдержанно ответил ему Геллерт и запустил пальцы в свои светлые волосы, растрепывая их. — Я пришел к твоему брату. Очевидно же.

— Как пришел, так и уходи, — пробурчал Аберфорт злобно и шмыгнул носом. — Давай-давай, — махнул он рукой в сторону не то кладбища, что было неподалеку, не то леса за ним.

— Это ж с какой стати? — недовольно скрестил руки на груди Геллерт, нахмурившись, и Аберфорт так же недовольно ответил ему:

— Не кривляйся, на меня твое милое личико не действует.

— Впусти меня.

— Эм, дай подумать... Нет! — даже не делая вид, что действительно думает об этом, отрезал Аберфорт.

— Впусти меня, — уже куда более требовательно повторил Геллерт, но Аберфорт просто захлопнул дверь. Потом отодвинул занавески у окна рядом и оттуда показал Геллерту наиболее предпочтительное для него направление — куда подальше.

— Ты идиот? — громко и без всякого Соноруса произнес Геллерт, на что Аберфорт прошептал:

«Нет, просто ты должен убраться отсюда и никогда не возвращаться», — это было просто прочесть по его губам и в его взгляде, так что Геллерт даже напрягаться не стал. Он просто достал палочку из кармана и, театрально покачав головой, взмахнул ей. На миг у него скрутило живот, но совсем слабо, а уже в следующий он материализовался в комнате того же дома, на порог которого Аберфорт так не хотел его пускать, только на втором этаже.

Да, жилище Альбуса Геллерт знал как свои пять пальцев, а потому четко рассчитал, чтобы трансгрессировать прямо к нему в кровать.

Альбус такого от него явно не ожидал, посему с тихим вскриком выронил из тонких пальцев книгу, которую читал, а локтем задел горящую свечу, стоявшую рядом. Та тут же полетела на пол, и, конечно же, по закону подлости тапки Альбуса загорелись. В присутствии Геллерта многие вещи становились легковоспламеняемыми, в том числе сам Альбус, который, замешкавшись, начал лупить одеялом по горящим тапкам, в то время как Геллерт, подняв палочку, резко повел ею и залил импровизированный костерок водой.

Альбус посмотрел на то, что осталось от его тапок, а потом, поправив очки, резко повернулся к Геллерту.

— Будь добр, — его голос чуть дрогнул, — объясни, какого гиппогрифа?..

Он даже продолжать не стал, так как вопрос был вполне очевиден. Геллерт же только стянул с себя грязные туфли, скинул их у изножья его кровати и, встав на четвереньки, подполз к Альбусу словно кошка.

— Ну-у, — протянул он, для вида подняв глаза к потолку, — вполне возможно, что я не смог уснуть, представляя себе твой светлый образ. Есть еще версия, что меня посетила очередная великолепная идея по поводу возможного места захоронения младшего Певерелла… Или, — перевел он взгляд на внимательно слушавшего его Альбуса, — ты послал мне письмо крайне непристойного содержания, — на щеках Альбуса тут же появился румянец, — так что мне пришлось тут же явиться к тебе, чтобы тетушка не застала меня ни за чем непристойным. Ну ты знаешь, она любит заходить в комнаты без приглашения.

Все еще сжимая палочку в руке, другой Геллерт залез в другой карман своего плаща, и Альбус, наконец, отмер:

— Ты в верхней одежде. На моей кровати. А я тут сплю, — пробурчал было он, и Геллерт, достав из кармана письмо, написанное самым аккуратным в мире почерком, подмигнул ему:

— Ну да, ты бы предпочел видеть меня в своей постели совсем без одежды.

Альбус поджал губы и нахмурился, но лишь на миг — до него довольно быстро дошло, что сейчас произойдет. Среагировать он все равно, увы, не успел, и Геллерт, развернув письмо, начал читать его прямо с середины:

— «Я действительно жажду вновь соединиться с тобой. Это был волнующий опыт», — глянул он красноречиво на Альбуса, — «и, честно говоря, я провел весь день, думая о том, как ты меня касался». Знаешь, это объясняет, что ты все время пялился на мои руки, а, да, тут про них тоже есть: «Я догадывался, что делать это самому — не то же самое, как позволить кому-то, но, Геллерт, когда ты сжал пальцами мой член, я понял, что не смогу сбежать от грёз о тебе»... Один, какой язык!

Альбус наконец-то очнулся. До того он просто сидел, и цвет его кожи медленно приближался к цвету его огненные волосы; зрелище было, конечно, презабавное. Но и его ступору пришел конец, потому он резко дернулся вперед, попытавшись отобрать у Геллерта письмо, и тот легко отбил его атаку, оттолкнув обратно на подушку.

Перевел взгляд опять на письмо.

— «Но страннее всего мне вспоминать о том, как твои губы сомкнулись на моем члене», повторяешься, ай-яй-яй, «даже в сравнении с ощущениями, что я испытал, когда ты пытался растянуть меня пальцами…»

Альбус не оправдал слухи о себе, как о блестящем волшебнике, и вместо того, чтобы достать из-под подушки палочку, накинулся на Геллерта снова, на сей раз обнимая его и уже из такой позы пытаясь отобрать письмецо.

Бесполезно пытаясь, конечно, потому что Геллерт, усмехнувшись, резко схватил его за руку и, вспомнив уроки физической подготовки в Дурмстранге — ну хоть какая-то польза от этой школы была! — завалил Альбуса на простыни, уткнув его длинным носом в матрас.

— Геллерт, — прохрипел было тот в кровать, но Геллерт просто сел сверху и, мотнув головой, чтобы отбросить лезущие в лицо волосы, продолжил.

— «Не стану скрывать, что я хотел бы», — Альбус попытался вырваться, не вышло, — «сам насладиться сладостью твоего тела, но в тот момент, когда ты взял меня, я понял, что зря думал об этом. Мне было по-настоящему хорошо, даже понравилось, когда ты взял меня за волосы и потянул…»  
Дальше совсем уж откровения, когда я их читал, у меня как раз поднялся... вопрос, а если он поднимется выше, боюсь, он пронзит потолок, так что я опущу это. — Геллерт быстро пробежался взглядом по аккуратным строчкам. — А, вот, «искренне надеюсь, что наша первая ночь была не последней, с любовью, твой Альбус», — смакуя каждое слово, мягко дочитал он, и только после этого отпустил руку Альбуса, за которую до этого крепко держал.

Повторять дважды не пришлось: едва почуяв вкус свободы, Альбус вывернулся из-под него и, все-таки достав палочку, наставил её на желтоватое письмо.

— Инсендио! — выпалил он, и письмо вспыхнуло в руках Геллерта, в одно мгновение обращаясь в пепел.

Ну и веселое зрелище это было: красный от смущения Дамблдор в помятой одежде, со взлохмаченными волосами и торчащей бородкой. Его очки перекосились, и только теперь он удосужился их поправить, а Геллерт пожал плечами.

— Ну, — все еще сидя на ногах Альбуса, начал он, — я все равно не смогу это забыть. Писатель из тебя так себе, хотя середина была очень горяча, — взглядом показал он на свои оттопырившиеся из-за стояка брюки, и Альбус возмущенно прошипел:

— Это все потому, что ты уговорил меня сегодня выпить сыворотку правды!

— А как мне еще было узнать, был ли я хорош ночью? — произнёс Геллерт таким тоном, словно все было до ужаса очевидно, и убрал золотые локоны за ухо. — Ты же все утро мялся и хмурился. А теперь я знаю правду. Жаль, что зелье подействовало не сразу.

— Ну уж прости, не я варил, — проворчал Альбус. Сейчас он был так похож на своего непутевого брата, что Геллерта аж передернуло, поэтому он быстро решил позабыть про Аберфорта.

— Ладно, о чем это я. Прочитав о том, как же тебе понравилось, — снова подкрался он к Альбусу на коленях и полусогнутых руках, — я решил, почему бы не повторить? Раз уж ты, цитирую, «жаждешь соединиться» со мной.

— Я с-сейчас, — Геллерт как раз уткнулся грудью в кончик палочки Альбуса, — на тебя «Забвение» наложу.

Геллерт игриво покачал головой, а потом легко забрал из тонких пальцев Альбуса его волшебную палочку и положил её на стоящий рядом с постелью комод.

— Да ладно тебе, мы оба знаем, что чары забвения ты накладываешь так себе.

— Вовсе нет! — уже в который раз возмутился Альбус, но не так громко, как раньше, потому что Геллерт подобрался к нему близко-близко. Альбус буквально чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах и не мог отказаться от такого откровенного предложения, а потому принял поцелуй.

Осторожный и мягкий, он словно должен был его разогреть.

Когда Геллерт отстранился, Альбус снова поправил свои нелепые очки и все-таки спросил:

— Почему ты трансгрессировал ко мне в кровать? Не мог прийти?

— Скорее, вопрос в том, — хитро сощурившись, поправил его Геллерт, — почему я раньше приходил, когда мог трансгрессировать. Ладно, — вдруг стал он капельку серьезнее, — я пришел пешком, но твой брат не пустил меня, очевидно, забыв, в каком мире мы живем. Кстати, — он отстранился и, взмахнув своей палочкой, наложил невербальное заклятье на дверь, а потом снова повернулся к Альбусу, — вот так лучше.

Он положил свою палочку на палочку Альбуса, а потом взял его холодные ладони в свои.

— Мой брат, — разомкнул губы тот, — знает Алохомору.

— Разве обучающимся в этом вашем Хогвартсе можно колдовать на каникулах? — усмехнулся Геллерт, снова целуя Альбуса, но уже сильнее, глубже, настойчивее. — А сейчас, — прошептал он ему в губы, — если уж тебе так этого хочется, мои губы снова «сомкнутся на твоем члене», — он погладил Альбуса по пылающей щеке тыльной стороной ладони, — а потом я «растяну тебя пальцами» и снова, как ты написал, «возьму».

Он лукаво улыбнулся, прежде чем услышать, как сбилось дыхание Альбуса, и, толкнув его на подушку, наконец-то расстегнул свой черный плащ.


End file.
